


Let this Moment be The First Chapter

by agaychicken, Ihasmagma



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fights, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Other, SQUIP - Freeform, So much angst, Trauma, Twins, ansgt, im sorry, will roland jeremy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agaychicken/pseuds/agaychicken, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasmagma/pseuds/Ihasmagma
Summary: Jared was PISSED. So first he falls out with his friend (totally NOT crush) then his Mom shows up, claiming he has a twin brother?Jeremy was PISSED. A brother? His Mom back? Where was she when all this shit at his old high school? With... he doesn’t want to talk about.But let’s rewind.Jared and Jeremy learn that they are brothers! Twins to be exact. And now, Jeremy has to move to Jared’s home, to get the fuck away from all the shit that happened earlier...One small problem,Jeremy is a loser! So there cant be anyway that he could ever fit in, or impress this girl, Christine, and her dorkable friends.Luckily a certain boy takes intrest in him...On the flip side,Jared is learning to cope with losing his best friend, a new brother, and his school hates him. Also doesn’t help that Evans boyfriend seems to take interest in his brother, which is already worrying enough, but to add the topping to the sundae,His parents now want to spend time with the poor boy.Now Jeremy and Jared have to learn to get along, survive Westerburg high, and not kill each other by the end.This will be a lonnggggg year.





	Let this Moment be The First Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Guys, so my first Ao3 fanfiction! Yay! So, this takes place in Westerburg, the Conner Project never happened, but Conner is dead. 
> 
> Also, Ev and his crew are in Sophmore year,  
> While Jeremy’s are in Junior year.
> 
> Jared POV

You have to be kidding. So heere, I was, tapping my fingers, waiting for my fucking brother to show up. Oh yeah, I forgot to explain. Only a two days ago I was a normal child, with a little sister, Jemma, a mom, and just, a normal life. Now I have a fucking twin brother. Fuck. Where is he? I hear the door open, and see a sorta tall boy walk in. He had similar features to me. I sigh. He was wearing a blue cardigan (a really gay cardigan might I add) and a striped shirt, the dork look only added by the violet pants. He was a dweeb. His eyes looked confused, but excited. He had bags, giving me the guess of... insomnia? Shit. 

That brings up a very intresting point.... Was I gonna have to share a room with him? “Hey! Jeremy!” Mom said, smiling, hugging the boy. He pushed her away, with a slight scowl. Go figures, if my mom left me for years then showed up, begged for him to stay, I would be pissed as well. Apparently he had to move here, because hi- our father can’t take care of him, and his issues. Great, dump it on the functioning family. “Jeremy, this is Will,my husband, I know he looks all big and tough, but he is actually not at all!” She laughed, as she pointed to Dad (can i even call him that anymore?) He had dark tan skin, black hair, and doofy glasses. He was tall too.

“This is Jemma, your little sister!” Mom moves her arm so she points as the middle schooler. She was relative height (its sad but she iss about as tall as me, and she’s in 7th grade) she had blackish brown hair fall on her face, as she played with the couch skin.

“And this is Jared, your twin brother. You two will share a room together! Jared, go show your new brother the room! I’ll call for dinner! Gas station pizza!” She exclaimed, clearly looking excited. Greeeat. “Ok, let’s lay some rules. You touch any of my stuff and your dead! Simple enough? Also, if your gonna do the boy stuff, do it when I’m not around. And your side is Right.” I say, rolling my eyes. “Ok. Look, maybe we could Um be friends?” He asks. Jesus this boy was almost Evan levels pathetic. There was no way he had a girlfriend. “No. I don’t want this. I didn’t ask for a brother, and you know what, don’t act like we are family. Your just... um... heere, I’ll be nice. We can be FAMILY friends. It’s like friends but not really. It’s worse then being friends, below it. Ok?” I snark. I felt pity for the creature. “Ok. Look, I’m just gonna play some Um pac man.” He says, sitting on his plain blue bed. I hear my phone go off. Shit. It was just as I expected, a message from the tree fucker. I roll my eyes. It was a pic of him and his boyfriend, Sam. Well, if you want to be technical, Sam Quincen Uran Irene Prenin. He was the cool, I guess, but a total dick. They were at some loud party (wish I could go, but noooo got to be stuck with this loser,) and Evan was visibly uncomfortable. But hey, Sam wants to go, and Evan is too nice for his own good. It’s one of the things I love about him. As a friend! Well family friend. Big diffrence. I hear my phone buzz again, with a text from, Ugh, speak of the devil, Sam. Samistheman: can you text ;) Kinkylord: look, you don’t like me, and I don’t like you. But don’t hurt Evan. Samistheman: and what evidence do you have that I would hurt Ev? This made my fists clench. My blood boil. It’s weird, it might be just my family friend instincts kicking in, but something about Sam didn’t seem... Right. I guess it’s no big. Kinkylord: thé party? Evan hates parties! Social anxiety, remeber, dumbass. Samistheman: speaking of that! I found some cool ways to help Ev. By the way, he looks fine to me. It was another pic, of Evan smiling, wearing one of Sam’s jock clothes, smiling and holding something which is probably soda, since Evan doesn’t like to drink much (hightens anxiety) Samistheman: where are you? We need some of your stupid harm. Kinkylord: stuck meeting my twin, here is a pic. I send him a pic of the loser next to me playing on his gameboy. Samistheman: damn! He’s.... kinkylord: a loser? Nerd? Gay? Dweeb? Samistheman: I was gonna say hot..... of course with some tweaking, hm, diffrent shirt, maybe more gel, yes... kinkylord: I know your horny and drunk, but you have a boyfriend. Samistheman: don’t worry, relax. I just want to help him. He looks pathetic. Tell you what, I’m pretty sure he’s moving. I’ll come over with Evan, and help him.whats his name. Kinkylord: Jeremy Samistheman: Jew? Kinkylord: I think so, I hope so. Wait....What if he’s a nazi? Samistheman: how did you skip 5th grade again? 🙄 Kinkylord: Shut up dick head, have fun fucking Evan! I sign off. Well on the bright side, if Sam can help this pathetic creature, it could be good. For me at least, and maybe for Jeremy. Yeah, So why do I feel iffy about this?


End file.
